The EX
by Solitudely
Summary: Sí, el EX. Alfred F. Jones también conocido como Estados Unidos había terminado con Inglaterra. Y era simplemente...TERRIBLE !Era jodidamente terrible ser el ex de Arthur Kirkland!, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo tenía que hacer algo para volver con él...


**Dedicado a:** Gullveig, sé que te dije que te daría otra pero he tenido problema así que te dedico esta, espero que te guste igual ;D

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor, y no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro ni nada, sólo por entretención mía y de los que me leerán. Sitios como _Facebook_ no me pertenecen. (He dicho tantas veces esto…)

**Personajes y/o parejas:** Alfred principal y central. Estados Unidos/Reino Unido.

**Advertencia**: Insinuaciones sexuales, rupturas, desesperación, solterías y por último… EX's.

* * *

><p>Era terrible, horrible. Era casi para darse un tiro en la boca, como para jugar con una sustancia radiactiva, como comer cactus con espinas, como que te arrancaran la piel, como te obligaran a tragar excremento, como que no hubiera nunca más hamburguesas…<p>

Era como…

**Ser el EX. **

¡El ex por dios! Quizá algunos en sentirse "ex" de alguien están alegres, ese alguien los presionaba, "ya no era lo mimo" "se apago la chispa", ambos se aburrían o cosas parecidas, por cosas como esas se puede terminar y quedan como lechugas, fresquitas y listas para el siguiente en su lista.

El problema de aquel muchacho, de Alfred F. Jones es que su lista era así:

**Personas con las que he tenido una relación**:  
>-Arthur Kirkland.<p>

**Personas con las que me gustaría estar:**  
>-Arthur Kirkaland.<p>

**Personas que me han desechado y/o con las que he terminado.**  
>-Arthur Kirkland.<p>

¡Patético! ¡Simplemente patético!, pero no podía evitarlo. No era como Francis, a él no les gustaba andaba andar con una, con otro con otra y con uno. ¡No!, siempre su mayor deseo fue salir con aquel inglés.

Salir con Inglaterra…y sí, lo consiguió ¿Cuánto duro su felicidad?

Un año y tres meses.

Lo habían botado/pateado/desechado/arrojado en un año con tres meses. Se sentía miserable ¿cómo actuó al principio del termino?

—Terminamos…

—Está bien…

—Bien—dijo como si nada el inglés.

—¡Bien! —dijo más alto el americano.

—Significa que me llevare las cosas de tu casa…

—¿He? — dijo ahora menos convencido.

—Significa también que no habrá más sexo entre nosotros dos…

—¿He? —ese último le había llegado a Alfred.

—Y no nos besaremos más ¿lo captas?, así que nada de andar besándome de improvisto.

¿Cómo podía ser tan jodidamente malvado aquel inglés?

—Nada de manoseos… nada de nada, si entiendes esto… —hizo una pequeña pausa. —Puedes ser considerado finalmente mi ex, Alfred, desde este momento no tenemos nada, soy tu ex y tú eres el mío, eso es todo.

Eso, más que lo que había dicho anteriormente había destrozado el duro orgullo que tenía el americano. Así terminaron. Y no, no se tiro el primer día llorar viendo sus fotos, el primer día digamos que ni siquiera le dolió, se le resbaló.

Pero los días pasaban, y el tiempo en que no eran más que "EX's" se extendía.

Pasaban, yendo a visitar a otros países, en las juntas, cuando lo encontraba ocasionalmente hablando con alguien de su propia nación o cuando él se veía en la situación de ir hasta el suyo, aquellas miradas, aquella chispa. Nada había desaparecido, lo de "EX-amante" era sólo palabrerías vacías, todavía deseaba a Reino Unido como lo había hecho desde la primera vez. No era alguien fácil de olvidar… en realidad nunca quiso dejarlo del todo.

El motivo por el cual habían terminado era una de sus tantas disputas y discusiones sin sentido, sí, por aquella forma tan infantil de ver la situación de Alfred y aquella forma en que el inglés podía ser tan obstinado. Dejarse o darse el lujo de decir "Sí, tienes razón" era algo que en esa relación no sucedía mucho por no decir NUNCA. Ambos nunca cedían, a ambos no les gustaba perder. Y así fue como le paso a su relación. Acabo por ello.

Acabo perdiéndose.

Perdiéndose aquella relación.

Alfred realmente le daba exactamente igual los primeros días, Arthur tenía la culpa, él no podía tener de amante a alguien tan poco estable emocionalmente como aquel británico.

Sin embargo…

**_Sentía celos…_**

—¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy Arthur-san?

—¿Hoy? —Respondía ordenando sus cosas al acabar la junta de manera natural—Hoy… ¿Viernes no?

Alfred no pudo evitar escuchar... viernes, los viernes ellos siempre salían, siempre tenían planes, todo el mundo estaba enterado que aquel día no podían molestarlos pero…

—No, no tengo nada hoy, ¿Sabes algo gracioso? Por un momento lo pensé. ¿Qué deseas Kiku? —decía de manera caballerosa al japonés.

…pero ahora ya no salían, ahora podía irse con otros mientras que para él su único panorama sería llegar a su casa a jugar videojuegos frikimente. ¡Quería morir! Y llevaban sólo dos semanas y dos días los que habían dejado de verse.

Fue allí cuando Alfred comenzó a dudar, y comenzó a dudar bien enserio.

**_No tenía sexo… _**

Allí estaba tirado en su cama con una almohada al lado, un vaso de agua en su escritorio. A pesar del tiempo que llevan aún sentía el olor del británico impregnado en aquella habitación. Lo excitaba, quería tenerlo cerca.

Cerró los ojos botando un suspiro algo tibio, realmente sólo pensar en él, en su cuerpo, en su figura, en aquella traviesa sonrisa que a veces suele poner en la cama era una tortura, se mordió los labios con suavidad, no deseaba tenerlo cerca "necesitaba" tenerlo cerca. Besar sus labios y depositarlo en la cama para hacerle el amor como nunca se lo había hecho antes.

¿Ahora que podía hacer? ¿Cómo podía calmarse? Realmente tendría que llegar a algo como…¿masturbarse?...

Miró un poco hacia abajo y nuevamente una imagen de una de las tantas escenas de él y UK manteniendo relaciones llego a su cabeza. Bien, definitivamente en ese punto era o masturbarse o darse una ducha fría.

**_Veía de forma casi patética fotos de Inglaterra…_**

Sí, allí…, a todos les pasaba de vez en cuando en algún momento posterior al "termino" con alguien y por desgracia del americano él no era una excepción. Tenía fotos con Inglaterra en todas partes, en la cómoda, en el escritorio, en el living, en cajas enormes. Poseía miles de recuerdos plasmados en aquellas fotos, miles de hermosas vivencias con quien era hace muy poco su amado amante. Su amado Arthur…

Y las más preciadas fotografías eran sin duda aquellas en las que Inglaterra sonreía, si aquella hermosa sonrisa. Plasmar ese bello instante de las pocas veces que él lo hacía.

"Amaba su sonrisa", decía con un cuadro del inglés en su mano mientras delineaba sus labios suavemente con uno de esos dedos "me encantaba cuando me sonreía", pensó tristemente.

¿Y si ahora le sonreía a alguien más? ¿Qué haría él? ¿Si lograba ser feliz con alguien más?, si él solo pasaba a ser eso, "fotos…", recuerdos para Inglaterra… ¡Definitivamente no quería eso!

**_Ya no tenía de estado "casado" con Arthur en Facebook…_**

Sí, quizá todos se reirían pero extrañaba eso. En su estado, ambos…bueno, por un capricho de Alfred en el cual casi se metió a la cuenta…, es más, se metió a la cuenta de Inglaterra para que aceptara una solicitud de casados.

_"Pero demonios Alfred, no estamos casados aún"_

_"¿Y eso tiene que saberlo el resto?, además…extrañamente hay miles de Alfred's en facebook casados o manteniendo una relación abierta con algunos Arthur's ¿cómo sabrán que no somos uno más de ellos?"_

_"Igual es una pésima idea…no quiero estar casado por una comunidad social"_

_"!Listo, ya estamos casados!, gracias por aceptar tan amablemente mi solicitud"_

_"¿Qué? ¿Cómo demonios entraste a mi cuenta? ¡Sácalo ahora mismoooo__~" _

Y estaban casados… pero al día siguiente de que terminaron reviso su perfil y Arthur no salía como su esposo y él al ser el EX ya no podría cambiarlo…por más que extrañara eso justo ahora, por más que dijera que no pasaba viendo por lo que parecían horas quienes lo agregaban de amigos o si tenía otra solicitud.

**_Con todas las canciones románticas/tristes se sentía identificado…_**

Estaba en posición fetal sobre su cama escuchando con unos audífonos algo grandes una de las tantas canciones que tenía en aquel aparato de almacenamiento. Y al escuchar la letra…, el sonido de la canción, lo jodidamente triste que era…se deprimía aún más.

Over and over, over and over/Una y otra vez, una y otra vez  
>I fall for you Me enamoro de ti…  
>Over and over, over and over Una y otra vez, una y otra vez  
>I try not to Trato de no hacerlo…  
>Over and over, over and over Una y otra vez, una y otra vez  
>You make me fall for you Tú haces que me enamore de ti…  
>Over and over, over and over Una y otra vez, una y otra vez  
>You don't even try Aunque no lo intentes…

Era masoquista… escuchar canciones tristes después de terminar con alguien era lo peor del mundo sin mencionar que todas las canciones que escuchaba parecieran que fueran dedicadas única y exclusivamente para él, malvado Canadá y su malvada canción. ¡Inglaterra no había intentado nada para enamorarlo! ¡Para atraerlo hacia él! Sin embargo él estaba consiguiendo que se desesperara… que quisiera morir sin tenerlo a su lado, igual que en la canción ¿Cómo podía hacerlo?

En esos momentos Alfred consideró volverse gótico, sí, gótico. Y ni siquiera conocía muy bien que terminología o tendencias tenían.

**Y por último la etapa de la "culpa" también le llego…**

Aquellos días todos pensaban que América estaba en su "periodo" porque se irritaba con todo lo que se moviera y con cualquier cosa que le dijeran, no dejaba de darle vuelta al asunto. Se sentía tan solo y vacío.

¿Era suya la culpa? ¿Todo eso pasó por su culpa verdad? ¿Debería matarse ahora? ¿Le estaría haciendo un favor al mundo?

Quizá fue porque era malo en la cama… ¿Era malo, verdad? ¡Era tan malo! ¡Quizá Arthur siempre fingía tener un orgasmo! ¿Era porque no aguantaba lo suficiente? ¿Por qué no la tenía suficientemente grande?

O en otro ámbito…quizá era porque no le decía suficientes "I love you" al día… o no lo sacaba a pasear lo suficiente.

—Tal vez… será más feliz con otro…

Y fue allí cuando se derrumbo…, la idea exclusivamente lo destrozaba, quería la felicidad del mayor…pero ¿con otro? ¿Nunca más con él? ¡Tenía que evitarlo!

Y todo eso sólo fue cuando llevaban dos meses…

Dos meses sin Arthur… ya no era un tema que lo desesperara, ya había pasado el momento en que quería mandar todo a la mierda. Ahora simplemente estaba allí, observando las fotos en que salía junto al mayor, sus prolongados besos, el cumpleaños que Arthur a muy duras penas paso junto a su amante para jurarse amor eterno entre las sabanas aquella misma noche.

Las caricias, los "I love you" los "me too". ¿Se las daría a alguien más? ¿Ya no le pertenecían a él ya que era el "antes" y no el "ahora"? ¿Sólo le quedarían los recuerdos?

¿Entonces que pasaba?

Era tan fácil, tan sencillo.

**Aún amaba a Arthur… y no quería ser el EX.**

¿Cómo demonio pudo dejar que todo eso se fuera? ¿Cómo paso a ser el simple "EX" después de que todo lo que siempre deseo en la vida era tener a Arthur?

La mente de Alfred era un caos, estaba apunto de escapar de su nación y raptar a Reino Unido e irse a un país obviamente no tan grandioso como el suyo para comenzar de nuevo y tener hijos gracias a un extraño proceso que pronto descubriría. Tendrían una niña y un niño, se casarían ilegalmente para luego comprarse una casa grande con un perro llamado "_Rin Tin Tin"_**.**

O porque no más sencillo…decirle que pensaba a su ex respecto a que hayan terminado…sí, quizá eso sería lo mejor ¿pero en qué momento? ¿en qué ocasión? Si no tenía cariño inglés dentro de aquella semana entraría en depresión. Realmente entraría a una depresión mega-suicida.

Allí fue cuando una idea recorrió su mente, una fiesta. Con mucha gente adentro.

Y así lo hizo.

Sábado, a las 23:00 ya estaba encendida la fiesta, era organizada por Estados Unidos después de todo, el glamour junto al gran escenario no faltaba y los parlantes de sonido eran de alta calidad. Había mucha gente.

Pero Alfred ya había localizado a su objetivo, estaba cercano al costado derecho inferior del lugar bailando suavemente.

"¡Maldición, amo la manera en que se mueve!", pensaba observándolo durante unos momentos. Tan solo al ver un leve movimiento de la cadera del británico, era realmente perfecto, delicioso.

Avanzó de apoco hasta su objetivo, Estados Unidos llevaba una camisa algo abierta y el pelo más o menos hacia atrás con unos lentes oscuros que lograban que la claridad de su tez sobresaliera un poco más. También traía unos pantalones algo apretados pero no en demasía y una cara un tanto seria. Se suponía que iba encubierto para que Arthur no lo reconociera.

Y así se acercó no con mucha confianza. —¿Quieres bailar?

El británico lo miro de arriba abajo y entrecerró un poco sus ojos para relajar su mirada después de un tiempo—Está bien…

Bailaron separadamente durante un momento, ambos no decían una sola palabra. Alfred fue el que comenzó el contacto colocando una de sus manos en la cadera de su contrario. Éste se removió un poco ante aquel sutil contacto, no se lo esperaba.

—Vas rápido…—decía el inglés mirando a aquel muchacho de hebras doradas.

—¿Acaso tienes a alguien?

—No, no estoy saliendo con nadie…

—¿Soltero, he? —decía algo enojado tomando más fuerte de las caderas al mayor.

—Completamente, libre y sin compromisos.

Eso le dolió a Alfred y no comprendía el porque, se supone que era así. Ambos eran solteros, era la pura y santa verdad. No tenían que guardarse fidelidad.

—¿Quieres algo conmigo, no?

—¿He? —decía arreglándose un poco la camisa semi-abierta que traía ante la repentina proposición de inglés.

—Sólo si tú lo dices…—agacho un poco su cabeza acomodándose suavemente en el hombro del menor—Ahora di… "quiero volver contigo Arthur"… si es así yo…dejare nuevamente…

—¿Arthur?—decía sorprendido.

Volvió a tomar las caderas del británico y a mover un poco su cuerpo de un lado a otro para que pareciera que estuvieran bailando y pasar desapercibidamente.

—¿Sabías que era yo?

—¿Crees que soy una especie de imbécil? —le dijo molestamente. —He estado con mucha gente Alfred sin embargo tú…

"Eres único y te conozco demasiado", eso le iba a decir pero el norteamericano interrumpió antes.

—¿Soy tu EX?

—Idiota…

Nadie entendía muy bien porque Arthur nunca era sincero con sus sentimientos y nadie comprendía que cuando quería serlo, de las pocas veces que le entraba el poder y la fuerza para serlo aquel americano le arruinaba el momento.

—No quiero ser tu EX Iggy…

—Alfred…—dijo algo bajo.

—Ya no quiero ser tu EX, No quiero serlo Inglaterra… te necesito, como amante, como novio, como una de las personas que más me importa en el mundo, como si fueras mío nuevamente…, como si ya no fuera… tu maldito EX. Vuelve conmigo Arthur…

—¿Te sientes mi EX Alfred? —pregunto con serenidad.

El americano era ahora quien se depositaba cercano al hombro del inglés pero llegando hasta su cuello, acercándose suavemente dando un pequeño contacto entre sus labios y el cuello británico. El inglés se estremeció un poco pero continuó escuchando.

—Te deseo… pero no puedo tocarte, quiero abrasarte, mas tampoco puedo. Quiero besarte, decirte que te amo… pero no puedo…, pienso todo el día y toda la noche en ti pero no debería…porque soy tu maldito EX…

—¿Si siguiéramos siendo amantes que me harías en estos momentos?

El estadounidense mordió suavemente el cuello en el costado derecho produciendo un leve sonido en el inglés, le encantaba oírlo de nuevo.

—Muchas cosas…

—¿Y qué me dirías?

—Muchas cosas… y si gustas obscenas, me daría igual, lo que desees te diría.

El americano recibió un no muy lindo golpe en la canilla ante aquel comentario. Arthur no era un pervertido o algo así para pedirle que le dijera cosas pervertidas porque a él no le agradaban ¿O sí?

—Entonces somos amantes aún…—dijo separando un poco al americano de su cuerpo. —Tú me amas… y yo te amo… ¿No nos convierte eso en amantes?

—Pero terminamos…—dijo con pena el americano.

—Terminamos físicamente ¿es acaso sólo eso para ti el amor? ¿sexo?

—No claro que no…—le respondía el americano con premura.

—Entonces… si nos seguimos amando… somos amantes, es así como lo veo…—Dijo titubeando un poco ante aquellas palabras aferrándose suavemente al cuerpo del contrario—Tú nunca pasaste ni pasarás a ser mi EX Alfred…, never…— decía con algo de vergüenza coloreando tan sólo un poco sus mejillas.

Alfred ante esto quedo pasmado, pero el suave movimiento del mayor lo hacia volver a seguir la música con los pies. Comenzaron a moverse nuevamente pero de manera un poco más erótica. Comenzaban a acariciarse suavemente ante el delgado traje que ambos llevaban, aquel fuego, aquella chispa, no se había visto ni siquiera dañaba por aquellos malditos dos meses.

Es más, el tiempo hizo que se volviera más grande, que ambos pudieran quemarse peligrosamente en aquellos momentos si no se controlaban, sus besos, como entraba la lengua del contrario a la suya y acomodaban la cabeza del otro para adquirir terreno o dejarse llevar. Era exquisito, ambos querían más.

A ese tiempo, muchas personas aunque trataran de disimular los habían observado y sabían perfectamente quienes eran, además que mientras bailaban pareciera que se estuvieran violando. Los lentes oscuros del menor Inglaterra los tiro lejos, ya le bastaba con que Texas estuviera siempre privándolo de aquellos ojos que lo atraían de sobremanera para que lo hiciera esta vez unos negros.

—Eres el EX más sexy y hermoso que he tenido…

—Soy el único que has tenido Estados Unidos de Norteamérica…

—¡Oye! Si yo quisiera podría tener muchos más…

—Lo que tú digas Alfred…—suspiró nuevamente recibiendo un beso en los labios por parte del menor mientras comenzaban a jalarlo.

Lo siguió, no le importaba mucho que le hiciera Estados Unidos en esos momentos, quería sentirlo cerca, deseaba tenerlo dentro de él. Sentirse suyo nuevamente y el menor de él. Hacer el amor por toda la noche si fuera necesario y no importaba en que lugar, por esta vez le daría lo mismo sentirse sucio a pesar del caballero que decía ser.

Porque cuando decidió terminar con Alfred sabía que acabarían juntos nuevamente, aunque también le dolió la espera.

Y así acabaron yéndose del lugar de baile. Hicieron cosas malas y sucias y muy pervertidas dentro de aquel baño en esa fiesta como buenos amantes y como **nadie** estaba interesado en saber como fue **nadie** se molesto en contarlo. Porque al ser amantes… se aman. Era lógico.

Y porque dos meses sin sexo es desesperante, pero más por la razón explicada arriba.

_Alfred y Arthur al final de cuentas nunca serían "Ex's", porque siempre, en cada momento y en cualquier lugar secretamente siguen amándose_.

**Ellos…continúan siendo amantes.**

* * *

><p>Y aquí termino, ser el EX de Arthur no debió de ser nada sencillo ¿Por qué pongo un fic como este?, porque quería que una vez ellos rompieran pero verlo de un lado más gracioso y divertido. Y yo soy de los "Nadie's" que quería saber las cosas malas que hicieron y también soy el "Nadie" que no se molesto en escribirlo… Muajajaja (?)<br>Niños/as, tengo un problemas con Escribiendo un fanfic y nadie me quiere ayudar (?), a este paso subiré antes Crisis sexual, aunque realmente no me molesta, ambos fic me gusta escribirlos.

Y quiero leer fic's de Durarara!, pero nadie los escribirá para mí… ;_; (triste), si alguien conoce esta serie y me escribe un fic Shizaya le hago un semi-lemon USA/UK todo porno, o sin lemon todo cute, lo que desee que yo sepa escribir.

**Datos:** La canción mencionada no me pertenece, es de "**Three Days Grace" ****y se llama "Over and over"  
>Rin Tin Tin:<strong> Es un pastor alemán estrella de Holliwood, protagonizó varias películas y hasta tiene su huella en el paseo de la fama (?)

Adiós y se cuidan, les quiero y feliz semana santa...


End file.
